deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rena Ryuguu/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Norman Bates (by SPARTAN 119) Bates Motel, Arizona Rena Ryuguu laid back on a bed in the motel in Arizona she was currently staying at. Rena had been traveling alone, in spite of her young age, her father was staying behind in Hinamizawa, and her mother, who had divorced her father, was now living in America. Rena was supposed to have taken a train to Phoenix, where her mother had been working for an American company, however, the train was delayed, leaving Rena trapped in a small town in Arizona. Rena had been set up in the local motel for the night. The room was not particularly large, but it was a roof to sleep under, and the owner of the place, a man named Norman Bates seemed nice enough. He was initially concerned about Rena, staying alone at her young age. As he spoke with Rena, he became interested in her stories from her home in Japan, particularly the mythology surrounding a the local deity of her hometown, Oyashiro-sama, who Rena maintained actually existed, claiming to have seen him before. Rena walked into the hotel bathroom, about to take a shower, however, something, Rena might have called in the voice of Oyashiro-sama, told her too look behind her. An old woman entered the room, with a kitchen knife in her hand. Rena narrowly dodged a thrust with the knife and grabbed a nata out of one of her bags- she had hidden the weapon in there, as a something, again, perhaps Oyashiro-sama, had told her she would need it on the trip. It was a hassle getting in through airport security, but Rena found a way. Rena grabbed the nata hand led it at the ready. The mysterious old woman charged at Rena, stabbing and slashing wildly with her knife. Rena swung her nata, aiming at her head. The blade cut a gash across "her" forehead, but the gash was only a few centimeters deeps. The blade also, however, knocked off the wig on Rena's attacker's head. "Bates-san!?", Rena said, using the Japanese honorific out of habit, even in this time of shock, as she saw the her attacker was none other than Norman Bates, the motel owner. Bates did not respond, simply slashing at Rena again, only to have his knife knocked out of his hands by Rena's nata. Bates thrust several needles in Rena's side, distracting her long enough to disarm her with his bare fists and kick her into the bathroom mirror, shattering it. Bates rounded on Rena with her own nata raised. Rena had to do something. Rena grabbed a large shard of glass and thrust it into Bates torso and kicked him hard in the groin, knocking him to ground, his glass wound bleeding. Rena exited the room, thinking her opponent was bleeding and grabbed her bag. Then, she saw a container of gasoline and a rag at the side of the motel. Rena got an idea. Rena stuck the rag into the gas container and lit it with a lighter she had in her bag. Rena then threw the gas can through the motel room window. The improvised firebomb landed next to Bates, setting the room ablaze. Rena walked away, along the road, think her enemy was dead. But he was not. A few minutes later, Rena flagged down a car for a ride. However, the car did not stop. Instead, it slammed into Rena, launching her a dozen feet, before running her body over under the tires. Norman Bates then got out and stabbed Rena's body several times for good measure, before driving off the dispose of the body. WINNER: Norman Bates Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Norman won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Reason The version of Norman Bates used was a composite of the movie and television series. Battle vs. Kotonoha Katsura, Shion Sonozaki, and Yuno Gasai (by SPARTAN 119) A few weeks after having fled Sakakino after murdering Sekai Saionji, Kotonoha Katsura walked into the small town of Hinamizawa, carrying her only possessions in one suitcase, most of its taken up by a few weapons and the severed head of Makoto Itou. Kotonoha walked up to the Furude Shrine and took a look around, noticing the the Saiguiden, the shed used to the store the ritual items for the temple, which was normally locked, was open. Kotonoha walked inside, and gasped in horror at the site of numerous weapons and implements of torture- spiked balls, metal cages, racks, scythes, and numerous other horrifying artifacts. "You know", a voice said behind Kotonoha, "It is said that those who enter the shrine with out permission are cursed by the shrine god, Oyashiro-sama." Kotonoha turned to face Rena Ryuguu, who was holding something behind her back. Rena revealed the item she was carrying to be nata, a sharp, machete-like blade. "I have spoken to Oyashiro-sama", Rena said, "He told me... TO KILL YOU!!" Kotonoha laughed and got out her chainsaw, revving it up, starting the blade spinning. "Bring it on!", Kotonoha exclaimed, charging at Rena and slashing with the chainsaw. Rena blocked the blade with her nata, causing the blade to rebound. Luckily for Kotonoha, the chainsaw did not hit her, instead flying out of her hands, over her head. Kotonoha got out her hacksaw and knife, and dodged a lethal downward strike from Rena's nata. Kotonoha struck back with her kitchen knife cutting Rena's hand and causing her to drop the nata. Rena dodged a hacksaw strike to her through an a thrust with the kitchen knife, before she sidestepped a slash and drew her baseball bat, laughing maniacally. Rena struck Kotonoha with the bat from behind, knocking her forward, right into a wooden board covered in foot-long metal spikes. The spikes pierced Kotonoha's torso and head, killing her. Rena retrieved her nata and walked out of the shed. In rectangular arch, or torii of the shrine, stood a girl with pink hair and a katana in hands. The girl said "YOU!, You tried to steal my Yuki-kun from me! DIE!!!!" Yuno Gasai ran at Rena, with her katana in hand, and took a rapid vertical swing at her, which Rena blocked with her nata. The two blades clashed, sparks lighting up the night. Rena swung at Yuno, cutting off a finger and causing her to drop the weapon. In her psychotic rage, however, Yuno did not notice the pain in her arm. She drew her hatchet and used it as a hook to disarm Rena of her Nata. Rena got out her baseball bat and took a swing at Yuno. Yuno, however, dodged, and struck Rena in the top of the head with her hatchet, embedding the weapon in her head, killing her instantly. Yuno Gasai pulled out her hatchet from Rena's body and retrieved her katana. Suddenly, Yuno heard someone approach from behind. She turned around, swinging her sword as she did. The syringe of Hinamizawa Syndrome in Shion Sonozaki's hand shattered. Shion jumped backwards and drew her sword, slashing at Yuno with her sword, cutting a gash in her torso. The gash, however, was very shallow, and Yuno again seemed to ignore the pain. Shion made another powerful strike. This time, there was a spray of blood. Yuno's left hand was severed. Like a PCP addict, Yuno ignored the pain and drew her hatchet and swung it at Shion, but Shion sidestepped and drew her spiked whip, striking Yuno twice across the back, tearing chunks of flesh of as it struck. Even someone as psychotic as Yuno couldn't ignore the pain now. Shion grabbed Yuno and wrapped the whip around her throat and tightened it around her neck. The spikes dug into her Yuno's neck, causing her to bleed profusely. After several seconds, Yuno succumbed to combined blood loss and strangulation. Results: *1st: Shion Sonozaki *2nd: Yuno Gasai *3rd: Rena Ryuguu *4th: Kotonoha Katsura Expert's Opinion Rena Ryuguu defeated Kotonoha Katsura because, while Kotonoha's chainsaw looked formidable, the weapon would easily rebound, harming the user if blocked by a weapon such as Rena's nata. Kotonaha's kitchen knife and hacksaw were also outclassed by Rena's secondary weapon, the baseball bat. However, Rena's arsenal was inferior to that of Yuno Gasai and Shion Sonozaki as they had katanas, actually designed for use as a weapon, unlike the nata, which was intended as a tool. This was not helped by the fact that Rena's other two weapons, the glass shard and the improvised firebomb were determined to be of little use. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Reason Rena and Shion had fought before in certain routes of Higurashi. Kotonoha was also disqualified as a warrior. Category:Battle Subpage